When Our Eyes Meet
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Simon and Jeanette have had a terrible "accident" and have been put in the hospital. Simon's friend, Fred, has been having weird dreams involving someone who is long gone. Who was behind the incident? Simon reveals a secret fear to Jeanette. What is this deep and dark secret? Rated T for safety. Mostly SxJ, some OCxOC, AxB, TxE
1. The Accident

**I cannot legally claim the Chipmunks. We all know how this works by now. This is probably going to be one of my stranger Chipmunk stories. Possibly. CGI-universe, as usual. Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

It was just an average day at West Eastman High School in sunny California. Well, as average as average could be. In the publications office of their school paper, _The Eagle Tribune_, students were swarming around, writing articles, preparing for interviews, and talking to the co-editors-in-chief, Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller. No one ever really talked to the faculty supervisor, Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith was no average journalism teacher or newspaper supervisor. He was the kind of teacher who liked to sit back and see how students think and behave amongst themselves and build off of ideas. It more often than not worked out quite well. He'd get involved when he can, how he could, and if he was ever really needed. What really impressed him was the unity of the students on the paper.

Simon and Jeanette, with nothing else to do, when around the room and saw how each article was coming. Jeanette's best friend, Cheyenne, wheeled up to them with some pleasing news. She said to the couple, "Your petition worked!"

"It did?" Simon asked with a huge grin. Recently, he and Jeanette had started a petition to allow chipmunks and other rodents on the track and cross country teams.

"That's great!" Jeanette squealed with joy. She had been so excited and interested. Their inspiration for the petition? A crazy, bespectacled fifteen-year-old high school student from the other side of the country with a crazy back story and high status in a non-governmental spy agency. It was weirder than it seemed.

"I just realized something!" Jeanette gasped with realization. "We've been in S.I.P. for about eight months now."

"Eight? Already?" Simon asked. S.I.P. was the name of the non-governmental spy agency. They had joined after Theodore and Eleanor had been kidnapped. Their kidnapper had broken some of Simon's ribs, three to be exact, and then, sometime later, the kidnapper beat the poor bespectacled Chipmunk into a coma.

"Yeah," Jeanette nodded. Her high ponytail, also known as a hair fountain, had gotten longer. Simon liked her hair long. Then, the purple clad Chipette had pointed out, "So we've been dating a little longer. And we've been through so much."

"We have," Simon nodded. He gave her a hug. As they hugged, she took out her hair tie and her hair fell down the back of her head. Simon looked his girlfriend. He smiled. He loved it when her hair was down! It made her look so much more beautiful if that was even possible. Her fur, eyes, nose, smile, personality; they all were triggers that, when pulled, melted his heart. They had laughed together, cried together, slept together, danced together, read together, and did what ever they could with one another. They had been voted cutest couple in the yearbook. They were best friends, a couple, and they were on threads of hope, trying to weave a basket.

Jeanette thought Simon was positively dreamy. If they were in the middle of a war and explosions were everywhere, no matter where the two of them were on the battlefield, his warm embrace, she felt, was the safest place there would ever be. His blue green eyes were like the clearest, most beautiful part of the ocean. He was orderly, intelligent, sweet, clever, and anything else Jeanette thought of as a turn-on.

"You two are as love struck as ever," Cheyenne smiled. They had had warm, fuzzy, lovey-dovey moments like that very often. Meanwhile, Cheyenne's own boyfriend, Fred (a squirrel), was surprisingly distant, while he was usually as involved with his friends as possible. She walked over to him. "Freddie?"

"Huh?" Fred asked. He looked into Cheyenne's crystal blue eyes. "Oh. Hey, Cheyenne."

"Hey. Are you alright?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well, honestly, no. I've been having weird, depressing dreams lately," Fred answered. The squirrel had tears in his forest green eyes. "C-can we please talk about this later?"

"Oh, of course, baby," Cheyenne promised sweetly, giving her boyfriend a hug. She wondered what was wrong, but he would tell her when he was ready.

Jeanette went over to her friend, Carrie, a white chinchilla who was very shy. She wore glasses in her favorite color, periwinkle. As a result, Carrie's boyfriend, Chad, a brown chinchilla, called her 'Carrie-winkle'. Jeanette greeted her friend, "Hey, Carrie."

"Oh! Hi, Jeanie!" Carrie giggled. She seemed much calmer and more comfortable than she used to be. Jeanette smiled. Carrie reminded her of herself; shy, but capable of opening up to and being comfortable around the right people.

Several hours later, after school, Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were out in front of the school. The school day had been over. Everyone was going home. Then, it happened. It happened much too fast for anybody to tell exactly what happened, but the next thing Simon and Jeanette knew, they were in the hospital. They were in the same room, but on two different beds. Simon groggily awoke and was gazing into a set of hazel eyes and a set of green eyes. His brothers were on his bed, giving him the most worried of looks. Theodore asked, "Simon, are you alright?"

"Ugh," Simon replied, "what happened?" His head hurt. His whole body hurt.

"Someone or something attacked you and Jeanette," Alvin explained.

"Jeanette?!" Simon's eyes went wide. His head quickly turned to his girlfriend's bed as she started to wake up. "Jeanette, are you okay?"

"Ooh…Simon?" Jeanette asked in a moan. Then, the bespectacled Chipmunk and Chipette extended their paws out towards each other.

"Jen?" Brittany called out her sister's name.

"Please! We want to be together," Simon strained.

"We're not asking for much!" Jeanette practically burst into tears.

"The poor things," Dave mumbled under his breath. Simon was like a son to him—no, he _was_ a son to him. It pained him to see him so hurt. Claire had felt the same way of the Chipettes, so she lifted Jeanette out of her hospital bed and into Simon's.

Simon and Jeanette, no matter how much they ached, hugged and cuddled in the hospital bed, trying to get comfortable. Eleanor asked Dave, "Dave, when you took us in, why were we given the surname Miller?"

"That's a very good question, Eleanor," Dave began to explain. "You see, when my grandmother died, her will said, word for word, 'Dave, if you ever have girls, I don't care if they're yours or what your last name is, they're taking my maiden name: Miller.'"

"Sounds like you had one heck of a granny," Brittany commented, but her concern was for Jeanette.

"Oh, she was a pistol," Dave replied. "She had a few loose wires towards the end, though."

"That was when the will was written?" Alvin questioned, not looking away from Simon. A smile spread across the red clad Chipmunk's face. "Hey, Si, I brought some things from home for you." He gave Simon the iPod he gave him for Christmas and his small, stuffed toy version of Jeanette. Brittany gave Jeanette her stuffed version of Simon. They each had received a hug from their brother/sister. Then, Brittany held up a stuffed doll that looked like Alvin. Alvin held up a yellow blanket with a red "A" on it. "We're gonna spend the night!"

"You are?" a surprised Jeanette had asked.

"Of course, sis," Brittany nodded and smiled. "We're sisters. I'm not leaving you!"

"And neither am I!" Eleanor added proudly.

"Uh…" Simon wasn't sure how to respond.

"Okay, how about this? We'll only stay if you want us to," Alvin negotiated.

"No, you can stay! Really!" Simon insisted. He was glad that his brothers were there with him. He truly was. They cared deeply. "Being in the hospital really sticks in my craw, but at least I have my family here with me."

"Spending a Friday night in the hospital. How am I not surprised?" Alvin chuckled. Everyone laughed. Well, everyone but Theodore.

"Um," Theodore spoke up, "who attacked them though? It couldn't have been the shadows. Thomas and Hannah finished them off. The Vipers disbanded. Who attacked Simon and Jeanette?"

"That's…actually a very good question," Simon admitted. His headache was starting to come back. He didn't want to think about it. Jeanette was alive, and that was all that mattered to him. He kissed Jeanette's forehead, and then they rubbed their noses together.


	2. Family Ties

**Here is a chapter that is very surprising...if you haven't read an AlvinxBrittany story I wrote a while back called AJ's Story. Well, I won't say anymore. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Family Ties**

The following day was Saturday. Simon was the first to wake up. The first thing he saw was Jeanette's sleeping face. That was all he wanted to see. Dave, who slept in a chair, was the next to wake up. Having a horrible night, the human man groaned, "Oh, my back." He looked at Simon and was surely surprised the recently maimed chipmunk was awake. "Oh, good morning, Simon."

"Hey, Dave," Simon greeted him.

"How do you feel?"

"Ugh, in pain. I think it could be worse, though."

"That's right, Simon. That's an excellent way to think."

The compliment made the blue clad Chipmunk smile. He looked on either side of him. To Simon's right was his brothers, and the Chipettes were to his left. Jeanette, with her hair tie out, looked like a beautiful sleeping angel in Simon's point of view. Her lavender eyes fluttered open, and then she kissed him good morning. They both smiled, as if the incident from the day before never even happened. When everyone was awake, Claire had to take Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor home. It was just Simon, Jeanette, and Dave. That is, until Mr. Smith came in. Jeanette cheerily greeted, "Hi, Mr. Smith!"

"Hi, Jeanette. Hello, Simon," the journalism teacher greeted. Then, he turned to Dave, shook his hand, and greeted, "Hello, Mr. Seville. I believe we've met before."

"Yeah. We have," Dave replied. "We talked at back-to-school night."

"Ah, yes. Well, I just came to check on my favorite co-editors-in-chief."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith. That is very kind of you," Simon acknowledged his mentor's kindness.

"Anytime, Simon," Mr. Smith chuckled. "I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you two, but when I find out, I'll do whatever I must to see him rot in prison. I just can't bare it when my students, the ones who make our school newspaper possible, are feeling threatened or are being hurt."

"Thank you," Jeanette thanked shyly, cuddling with her stuffed Mini-Simon.

"Jeanette, you've always been a favorite of mine. _You_ gave our paper a name. _The Eagle Tribune_. I thank you for that," Mr. Smith went on with passion. Jeanette giggled and the skin beneath her facial fur was becoming rosy. Mr. Smith stayed a short while longer and everyone conversed amongst each other. Then, the teacher finally had to take his leave.

Cheyenne and Fred had come in a while later. Fred looked like a disaster. His dreams had him beyond stressed. His eyelids looked heavy. His fur was unkempt. Heck, it looked like a rats nest. However, for the sake of his friends, he forced a big smile. Simon saw right through it, "Fred, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to burden you," Fred claimed modestly.

"Please do."

"Uh…okay. Well, I've been having weird dreams all week. They were more like out-of-body experiences than they were dreams. Every dream, I spoke with my sister, who I haven't seen in the longest time."

"Your sister?" Jeanette echoed, holding Mini-Simon to her chest.

Fred's tail twitched. "Yeah. My sister. Every night, she came to me, and little by little, explains why we haven't talked in a while. And last night, she got to the point. She said that she…she…she was dead!" The squirrel began to cry into his tail.

"Oh, baby," Cheyenne hugged her boyfriend.

"Fred, I'm so sorry," Jeanette offered her condolences.

Different gears in Simon's brain were working. He asked Fred, "What was your sister's name?"

"H-Hazel," Fred sniffled.

"Hazel?" Jeanette and Cheyenne gasped. Simon, who had a sneaking hunch about it, was correct.

"Yeah. You know her?" Fred asked.

"She was our friend. We met her after Theodore and Ellie were kidnapped," Jeanette explained with a sad frown. She thought of that attempt—that failed attempt—to save her sister and Theodore. That mission went far downhill. As a result of that mission, Simon was comatose. Twenty other rodents were presumed dead. Two weeks later, Jeanette cried in Simon's arms at the sight of the female squirrel's corpse. "Fred, I'm so sorry. I never knew she was your sister."

"I didn't either. But then it had occurred to me that they have the same eyes," Simon pointed out. No one had really paid attention to Hazel's eye color, but somehow, some way, Simon had recognized it. That peaceful shade of forest green.

"Need a hug?" Cheyenne offered. Fred hugged her again.

"Fred, I'm…I'm sorry I brought it up," Simon apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, Simon," Fred said, regaining his composure. The squirrel smiled at his best friend, and the chipmunk smiled back. "Actually, she said something else. Something about S.I.P. and an old threat. I couldn't make much sense of it."

"The Vipers?" Cheyenne asked.

"No," Fred shook his head. "She said it might be nothing, it might be something. But she clarified that it was not the Vipers who attacked Si and Jean."

"But who, then?" Jeanette asked. Fred, having been a well run dry on answers, shook his head.

"Let's just forget it for now. I'm just glad you're okay," Simon said to Jeanette. He knew she was no more okay than he was, but as he said earlier, it could have been worse. It could have been a lot worse. He could have lost her, but he didn't. She could have lost him, but she didn't. They were alive and well, pleased with each other's company. He gave her a gentle hug.

"Simon…" she sighed dreamily in his warm, comforting embrace. She loved the way his blue sweatshirt rubbed against her cheek and she loved his beautiful eyes, those blue green eyes that had made her heart race and ignited her feelings. She found him simply dreamy, and he understood her in a way no one else would. She could have been in his arms forever if she had the choice.

"Aww! You two," Cheyenne exclaimed, "are perfect for each other."

"We know," Simon smiled. He snaked his tail around Jeanette's waist and continued to hold her in his arms. She sighed dreamily once again.

"Simon, Jeanette, the doctor just told me that you two can go tomorrow," Dave informed them.

"That's great!" Simon exclaimed.

"Tomorrow, we're going to Fabio's to celebrate," Cheyenne decided. "And I was listening to a song…I think I may want to sing it."

"What song?" Simon asked. "Another breakup song?"

"You know me too well," Cheyenne claimed.

"Haven't you done one romantic song?" Jeanette finally made a noise other than a dreamy sigh.

"Uh…" Cheyenne tried to recall, "I guess not."

"Not even one?" Fred had asked.

Cheyenne noticed the hurt in those forest green eyes she found alluring. She had only sung about her feelings about Mark breaking up with her and turning her life upside-down by any means necessary. She had never sung a love song about Fred. She promised her squirrely boyfriend, "I will soon, I promise."

"Well, what song were you thinking of 45 seconds ago?" Simon asked.

"'Blow Me One Last Kiss' by P!nk," Cheyenne admitted. As far as her and Mark were concerned, that song was very fitting, but what about her and Fred? What about her and that sweet hearted squirrel that turned her life around when she was on the verge of suicide? She promised, "I'll eventually find the perfect song for us. And if I can't find it, I'll write it!"

"Thanks, Cheyenne," Fred nodded with appreciation.

"All I know is that Simon sang the perfect song for us," Jeanette squeaked, snuggling happily with the bespectacled chipmunk she loved.

"'The Perfect Scene' by Mercy Mercedes. A personal favorite of mine," Simon smiled.


	3. Freezing in LA?

**In this chapter, a couple of funny things happen, Cheyenne may have found a love song, and Simon shares one of his deepest secrets/fears with Jeanette. Also, it contains references from my latest one-shot song-fiction, "Bleed", and those of you who read "Eleanor Runs Away" might enjoy that one-shot. Thus, I recommend you check it out. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Freezing in L.A.?**

Two days later, everyone was back in school, but hardly anyone was enjoying it. Someone had somehow messed with the ventilation system of West Eastman, and now the students and staff were freezing. In the publications office, Cheyenne shivered, "Who the h-h-heck broke the thermostat?!" Fred became enwrapped in his own tail for warmth, and Carrie and Chad began to cuddle. Simon did something strange, yet sweet. He took off his blue hoodie, and then he pulled it down over Jeanette's head and guided her arms into the sleeves. Now, Simon was wearing nothing more than the fur on his back, an undershirt, and of course, his glasses.

"Simon?" Jeanette said her boyfriend's name. "Won't you need this? It's freezing all over the school."

"Which is why I want you to wear it," Simon smiled.

Mr. Smith checked the thermostat. "31 degrees Fahrenheit? And dropping?"

"Yikes!" a student exclaimed.

"T-too cold," another shivered.

"Like Julian's heart," Carrie chuckled to herself, thinking of her jailed ex-legal guardian. Now, his wife, Lisa, solely took care of Carrie and her older brother, Connor. Before being put in jail, Julian had abused Carrie on a daily basis. On the night he was sent to prison, Julian took to abusing Connor. He had burned his tail via the stove, threw him at walls, and stepped on him. Carrie felt a salty tear run from one of her eyes and along one of her whiskers. Chad held her tighter and kissed her nose.

"He won't hurt you or your brother again," Chad reminded her. "If he ever does come out of jail, I won't let him hurt you, Carrie-winkle."

"Thanks, Captain Snuggly," Carrie playfully thanked her boyfriend.

During lunch, most of the students on the paper ate in the publications office. Alvin and Brittany stopped by, and Brittany was wearing the pink hoodie with the white "B" on it that Alvin had given to her for Christmas. Alvin greeted, "Hello, journalists!"

"Oh, hi, Alvin," Simon greeted. "Hello, Brittany."

"Hi, Simon. Where's your sweatshirt?" Brittany questioned.

"On Jeanette. She got cold, so I gave it to her," Simon explained.

"Aww!" Brittany cooed. "That's adorable!"

"Who would have thought it'd be below freezing in southern California?" Alvin demanded. "On the bright side, Theodore and Eleanor were having fun playing with their own breath."

Simon chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Classic Theodore."

"I'm freezing my tail off here! Who's the genius who broke the AC?" Brittany complained. She took one of Alvin's arms and wrapped it around herself. "That's a little better."

"Oh! Hi, Brittany!" Jeanette greeted when she saw her sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on you," Brittany shrugged. "Still aching?"

"I little, but I won't complain," Jeanette smiled.

"How about you, Si? Does anything hurt at all?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Alvin," Simon assured.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Mm…no. Not really, no."

"Okay," Alvin nodded, believing his brother. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I don't want to sound all mushy, but…ah, never mind. You get the idea." Simon nodded to him, indicating that he did get the idea.

"Alvin, that's very kind of you," he said to his brother.

"Eh," Alvin shrugged, "it's nothing."

Meanwhile, Cheyenne was searching her mind for the perfect love song. What song described her and Fred the best? For Simon and Jeanette, the song was either 'The Perfect Scene' or 'Teenage Dream', depending on who was singing. Jeanette and Carrie walked up to her. The chinchilla asked, "How goes the song searching?"

"Bad," Cheyenne shook her head. "Every time I try to stop thinking of breakup songs, I end up thinking about pesetas."

"Pesetas?" Carrie repeated.

"Isn't a peseta Brazilian currency?" Jeanette inquired. "Oh, wait! I think it's Spanish."

"Who cares?!" Cheyenne snapped. This startled Carrie and Jeanette. Cheyenne immediately apologized, "Sorry, girls. This is just kind of frustrating. I was thinking of 'You Are the Only One' by Emily Osment, but it would make me seem kind of unsure about our relationship, which I'm not. This is going to take me a lot longer than I thought."

"'Enchanted'?" Jeanette suggested.

"That's perfect!" Cheyenne squeaked with delight. She was so giddy so suddenly that she grabbed Jeanette's face and kissed her nose. Carrie, who was shocked by this, took a step back. Jeanette, who was the most shocked of all, tumbled backwards as Cheyenne scurried off to print out the lyrics to study.

"Need a lift?" Simon came over and asked, but helped her up before she could respond verbally. She did, however, respond by raising an arm up for him to grasp.

"Thanks," she thanked him.

Cheyenne came back over to them, asking, "Should I ask Fred of he likes country music?"

"_NASHVILLE_!" Eleanor cart wheeled down the hall.

"What?" Cheyenne, Carrie, and Chad inquired.

"We've been watching _Nashville_. Ellie loves it," Brittany explained. "You know, there's a lot of country music in it."

"And political scandals," Simon added. "I think that may be why I've been hooked on it."

"You have?" Cheyenne snickered.

"There's lots of making out," Alvin added.

"He's exaggerating a little teensy bit," Brittany claimed. "I think the only reason Theodore watches it with us is because Eleanor likes it."

"That song he sang for her was so cute!" Carrie giggled, referring to when Theodore sang "Bleed" by Hot Chelle Rae in the cafeteria recently.

As everyone was talking, Simon pulled Jeanette aside. He whispered, "I want to share a secret with you."

"A secret?" Jeanette echoed.

"What I am about to tell you is a big fear of mine. I can't stand the sight of this thing like you can't bear the sight of blood."

"Really? Well, um, what is it, Simon?"

Simon whispered a single word very quietly in her ear, "Spiders."

Her ears perked up. "Why?"

"Because of the one that bit me on the island we were stranded on," Simon continued to whisper. "Turning into Simone wasn't exactly painless. Every spider I've seen since then has reminded me of that one. I always seem to freeze up when I see one of those creepy crawlies."

"Oh," Jeanette said and gave him a hug, not sure how else to comfort him.

"And there's another reason," he resumed whispering, "Why I hate spiders. If I hadn't been hit on the head with Zoe's golf ball, I might have remained Simone, and I would have never gotten to see you again. I don't want to lose you, Jeanette."

"Aww!" the sound escaped her lips, perhaps a tad louder than she wanted. Several pairs of eyes looked toward the Chipette and Chipmunk, but they reverted back to whatever they were looking at before, probably thinking, 'Oh, Si and Jean are just cuddling again. Nothing new.'

"I'm glad I told you," Simon muttered in her ear. "I kind of needed to get that off my chest. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Simon," Jeanette giggled in Simon's heavenly embrace.


	4. Theodore's Sick Day

**Here's chapter 4. Sorry about the long wait. Things have been getting…weird lately. Not just with the story.**

**Theodore: (coughs, spits in a bucket) Phlegm. **

**Simon: Don't fret, Theodore.**

**Alvin: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Theodore's Sick Day**

The next morning, at around four, Simon and Alvin woke up to their brother's abrupt coughing fit. Alvin turned on the lights, and Simon put on his glasses. He asked, "Theodore, are you okay? Does your throat hurt?"

"Oh," Theodore talked between coughs, "I'm fine."

His blue clad brother didn't buy it. He felt Theodore's forehead. Then, Simon turned to Alvin, saying, "He has a fever, too."

"You know, I heard that there was a bug or something going around," Alvin claimed.

"Go get Dave and Claire."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Dave was taking Theodore's temperature. After examining the thermometer, he said, "Sorry, Theodore. It looks like you won't be going to school today."

"Okay," Theodore coughed.

Dave turned to Simon and Alvin. He told the chipmunks, "Sorry, boys, but I'm going to have to ask you to get what you need and sleep downstairs for the rest of the night. I'm not letting you get sick either."

"Understood," Simon nodded. He picked up Mini-Jeanette and left.

"Okeedokey, Dave," Alvin obliged, grabbing his yellow blanket and following Simon.

Much later, Simon and Alvin got onto the bus, and Jeanette and Brittany dragged Eleanor on. The blonde Chipette had been reluctant to leave Theodore. Jeanette tried to reason, "Dave said he'd be fine, Ellie." Eleanor still had her arms crossed. "Elle?"

"Humph," Eleanor turned away.

"Ellie, don't be that way," Brittany implored. "You'll see him when we get home. Juts try to relax."

"Easy for you to say! Your boyfriend doesn't have a 100 degree fever!" Eleanor snapped.

"Make him a get well card," Brittany suggested.

"That's a greet idea!" Eleanor was suddenly cheery.

"Is it that time again?" Alvin teased. Brittany gave him a look that caused him to snicker.

Carrie got on the bus with a frightened look on her face. Her older brother, Connor, wore a similar facial expression when he got on. Jeanette asked her whimpering chinchilla friend, "What's wrong, Carrie?"

"S-someone bailed out Julian," Carrie informed them.

"Who?" Simon inquired. Carrie shook her head, stating she hadn't the foggiest ideas. Jeanette welcomed her onto their seat and began to console her.

"It'll be okay," Jeanette assured as she rubbed Carrie's back.

"Thanks, J-Jeanette. You're a good friend," Carrie sniffled. The purple clad Chipette finally managed to calm her down.

To change the subject and get Carrie's mind off of her abusive ex-father, Cheyenne claimed, "I can't do 'Enchanted'. It's been used for serenading too many times. I need to think more."

"How about a Selena Gomez and the Scene song?" Jeanette suggested.

"Oh, I love them!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Then you're gonna love the fact that Selena's a S.I.P. agent," Brittany assured. Carrie's smile widened.

"Jeanie, don't ever give up that brain of yours! It's chock-full of good ideas!" Cheyenne complimented. Jeanette giggled her thanks, and Simon kissed the top of her head and gave her a small snuggle. They snuggled and cuddled the rest of the way to school.

Later, at the S.I.P. training site, Thomas, Hannah, Chris, and Gaby were there, talking to Selena, Zoe, and a man called "Master" because no one could pronounce his real name. Selena looked to see Simon, Alvin, Carrie, Connor, Chad, Cheyenne, Fred, Stacy, and the Chipettes come in. She asked, "Hey guys. Where is Theodore?"

"He's sick with a fever," Eleanor glumly informed. She, Eleanor of all chipmunks, actually seemed depressed. Brittany pulled her aside.

"Did something happen in school today, Ellie?" Brittany inquired. Eleanor kept quiet. Not a good sign.

"Howdy," a chipmunk with glasses, green eyes, and a gray hoodie walked in.

"Thomas? You're in chipmunk form?" Selena chuckled.

"Yeah. Sentience, opposable thumbs, and a bushy tail is everything a guy could ask for," the top agent laughed, though he was quite serious about what he said. He reverted back to his human form, and Hannah, Chris, and Gaby walked in. In Chris' hand was a jumbo bottle of aspirin.

"Hi," Alvin said loudly. Chris took an aspirin. Alvin continued to talk loudly, "How are you all?"

"I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I think I've found out who was behind Si and Jean's attack. The bad news is that they've wanted my head on a stick for over five years now and they vanished about two and a half years ago," Thomas informed them.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Well, in the early stages of the Shadow War, we were fighting a little organization bent on world domination on the side," he began to explain. "If I'm right and they're back, all heck will break loose. And veteran S.I.P. agents know what these guys are capable of."

"Mm, you're leaving out a lot of details," Alvin observed.

"For a reason. One, it's a really good hunch so far. Two, you have no idea what these guys are capable of, and you may end up having to find out."

"Thomas, speak English, not stupid," Chris recommended teasingly.

"I'll speak squeak," Thomas offered as a counter.

"I'll shut up now," Chris bowed his head.

"Go on," Gaby urged.

"There's not much else to tell and still be vague," Thomas admitted and chuckled. Simon was amused by that comment.

"So J-Julian is out of j-jail and n-no one knows where to find him?" Carrie stammered her guess.

"Yep. Pretty much," Thomas nodded.

"You're hiding more than usual," Hannah noticed.

"What's so bad about these guys?" Chris inquired, but received no response from his friend.

"I'm scared," Carrie whimpered and received a hug from her boyfriend. The thought of Julian being out there scared her more than anything. He knew where she and Connor lived. Yet, they hadn't the slightest clue where to find him, nor did they want to know. The female, snow white chinchilla was on the verge of tears.

"Carrie-winkle, don't cry," Chad tried to soothe. He felt Carrie relax in his arms.

"Simon, I wanted to talk to you," Jeanette requested quietly of her boyfriend. "Was it…hard, telling me you were afraid of spiders?"

"Kind of," Simon nodded thoughtfully. "It just seemed so…pathetic."

"But it's true?"

"Yeah."

"Then it isn't pathetic. A lot of people have arachnophobia. You don't have to be ashamed."

"It's not easy, telling someone about your fears. I'm glad I told you," Simon gave her a shy smile. She giggled and took his paw in hers.

"It'll be our little secret," Jeanette promised. They rubbed noses on it.

"Thank you," he whispered as they rubbed their noses together.


	5. Friday Night Dance

**Here it is! The fifth chapter! **

**Theodore: (coughing) I'm still sick.**

**Brittany: Please enjoy as Theodore experiences the road to recovery.**

**Eleanor: (sigh)**

**Chapter 5: Friday Night Dance**

The next day was Pajama Day at West Eastman. Dr. Ruben, the principal, had thought it would be a nice way to get the students a little more excited with life. Theodore was still ill with a fever. He was not going to school again. Eleanor, who had become depressed by this, wore her cupcake pajamas. Simon and Alvin wore nightcaps. Simon brought along Mini-Jeanette, and Alvin had his blankie in his paws. Brittany had on some pink pajamas with rabbits on them and matching slippers, and Jeanette wore a plainly violet nightshirt. Both Brittany and Jeanette brought along Mini-Alvin and Mini-Simon respectively. Eleanor would have taken Mini-Theodore with her, but a while ago, it had received some damage from a fire. It was exceptionally fragile now compared to before, and she didn't want it to get damaged even more, or worse, lost.

"This is a great week. Today we have Pajama Day! Friday, we have a dance! Dr. Ruben must have been in a good mood," Jeanette giggled. "I feel so comfortable right now."

"As do I," Simon replied. The loving couple, rather than rubbing noses themselves, made Mini-Simon and Mini-Jeanette rub noses. When they concluded, Jeanette whirled around, facing Cheyenne's bus seat.

"Are you excited for the dance?" Jeanette giggled.

"You mean the one I'm not going to?" Cheyenne asked boldly.

"Not going?"

"Not after last time."

"Cheyenne—"

"Jeanette, that prom was the worst night of my life. I don't want to go through that again," Cheyenne stated firmly.

"Cheyenne, this will be different. Fred wouldn't shatter your heart like that, much less at a dance!" Jeanette continued to protest. "He's trying so hard for you."

"I know," Cheyenne nodded.

"Please go? He wants you to go with him. He's such a sweet squirrel. Please, Cheyenne? For him?" Jeanette begged.

"Oh, alright," Cheyenne sighed and smiled. "If it wasn't for him, I probably would have killed myself. I owe him. Besides, he's really cute."

Carrie got on the bus. She was wearing periwinkle pajamas and was pressing a teddy bear fit for her size to her chest. In a small voice, she told Simon and Jeanette, "This is my teddy. Lisa made it for me after she took me and Connor in." Neither Simon nor Jeanette brought up Julian, for they knew Carrie left his name out on purpose. They just smiled at her. The chinchilla noticed Mini-Simon and Mini-Jeanette. "Oh, my gosh! They're so cute!"

"Thank you," Jeanette giggled. "You're teddy bear is adorable, too."

"Thanks," Carrie smiled. "How is Theodore?"

"Still feverish," Simon replied. "He's also still coughing. I'm sure he'll be better soon."

"Yeah!" Alvin agreed from the next seat over. "Theo may not look like it, but he's a survivor!"

"It's probably just that disease that's been going around lately," Brittany guessed. "People get over that all the time. And chipmunks do even better!"

"Hey, Alvin," Cheyenne began, "I have a question."

"Shoot, Cheyenne," Alvin invited.

"How do you know you're the oldest? Simon looks and acts older than you. How do you know if your biological parents never told you?"

"Instinct?" Alvin tried.

"That's a weird instinct," Cheyenne rolled her eyes; not buying into it.

"Hey, when your parents are hippies and leave you before they're supposed to, you've got to have good instinct," Alvin defended. Cheyenne looked away. Her biological parents had left her on her human legal guardian's doorstep the day she was born. She was unaware of how Alvin felt. She never and could never experience it. She had been estranged from her sisters, Stacy and Ashley. Stacy was Eleanor's best friend (and Theodore's first girlfriend). She was sweet, had dirty blonde fur, and always tried to unite her sisters. It was only by her request that Cheyenne and Ashley agreed to spend Christmas together. Alvin, feeling like he said too much, veered back on course with the conversation. "Does it matter? Simon, Theodore, and I were born to the same litter."

Before anyone could say anything else, the awkward silence was broken by a deep sigh from Eleanor. Brittany looked back with concern. "Ellie?"

"Huh?" Eleanor made sound, as if she had been in a trance and finally came out.

"Is something wrong?" Brittany questioned.

"No," Eleanor claimed hesitantly. Both Brittany and Jeanette knew she was lying, but they weren't at all sure why.

Everyone was wearing pajamas and holding stuffed animals when they got to school. It made Alvin feel better about bringing his blankie. The whole day, everyone spoke of pajamas, the upcoming dance, or poker. Simon, every time he looked at Jeanette, thought she looked angelic in her nightshirt. Jeanette, whenever she looked to Simon, thought he was so dreamy the way he would gently hold Mini-Jeanette like a baby chipmunk.

In the publications office, Mr. Smith was wearing what he had worn the day before. There was a pillow on his desk. Cheyenne asked, "You slept here?"

"Yeah," Mr. Smith nodded casually.

"Don't you have to teach the freshmen about review writing?"

"I did last week, Cheyenne."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's alright," Mr. Smith smiled. "I can tell you're having doubts about the dance."

"The prom really had me shaken," Cheyenne admitted.

"That's in your rear-view mirror, Cheyenne. Look forward."

"Thanks, Mr. Smith!"

Simon felt safe and secure in the publications office. He was among friends, he had his special stuffed Mini-Jeanette to snuggle with, and even better, he had the real Jeanette to snuggle with. He sat down with a grin on his face. Playfully, he began to stroke the fur of his tail. Jeanette sat down next to him. Shyly, she asked, "C-could I please…maybe…feel your…tail?"

"Oh, uh, uh, of course," Simon nodded awkwardly. It was just like the good old days when they were ever so nervous and shy around each other.

"It's so soft," Jeanette admired as she petted the appendage.

"Thank you," Simon blushed beneath his facial fur.

"Are you excited for Friday's dance?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Are you?"

"I'm _very_ excited. Cheyenne, Carrie, and I are going to sing as a trio—as a special tribute to you, Fred, and Chad."

"That's so sweet of you girls! What song?"

"Mm…sorry. I was sworn to secrecy."

"I understand, Jeanette," Simon smiled, feeling honored. She was actually going to sing about him.

"I will tell you this. It's by Selena Gomez and the Scene," Jeanette interrupted his thoughts.

"Did Selena give you the idea?"

"Yes and no. I was listening to the song, and the lyrics moved me. I felt like they described us to a 'T'." Then, after she finished speaking, she gave him a hug.

Finally, Friday night came around. Theodore was still not feeling well. In spite of his protests, Eleanor stayed home to help Dave and Claire care for him. Theodore had protested, "But I want you to have fun! Don't worry about me!"

"It won't be fun without you," Eleanor sighed. She had seemed so sad and so off the past few days when Theodore hadn't gone to school. She placed her one-eared, slightly charred Mini-Theodore next to the real Theodore's cheek. She wished Mini-Theodore hadn't gotten so damaged, but that fire wouldn't allow it.

"Ellie, it is Friday! Isn't Friday supposed to be fun?"

"I am having fun."

"Eleanor—"

"I don't want to go without you, Theodore!" Eleanor snapped, causing Theodore to recoil in his own bed. She sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry. I've just been having a bit of a bad week."

"It's okay, gumdrop," Theodore smiled at her.

"I can help you catch up on homework," Eleanor offered. "I can read to you. I could take your temperature. I could fluff your pillow—"

"Gumdrop," Theodore interrupted, "it means a lot that you're staying home tonight." Eleanor smiled, feeling useful.

"Okay, Theo," Alvin walked in, "Si and I will have our phones. If you need anything, just call. We'll rush right home."

"Thank you, Al," Theodore hoarsely thanked his brother.

"Eleanor, Brittany told me to tell you not to kiss him until his fever's gone," Alvin reminded Eleanor, partially out of feeling the need to be comic relief.

Brittany and Jeanette came in. Their hair was down; they wore sparkly dresses in their favorite colors. They had gotten all dolled up for the dance. They gave Theodore and Eleanor their farewells and Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette were all on their way to the West Eastman gymnasium where the dance was. Upon arriving there, they scattered, Simon and Jeanette going to meet their friends, and Alvin and Brittany going to meet their friends. Jeanette, Cheyenne, and Carrie departed from their boyfriends shortly after to get ready for their performance. The three rodents were very excited.

After finally getting everyone's attention, Jeanette cleared her throat and spoke into a headset. She said, "Uh, hi. I'm Jeanette Miller, and these are Cheyenne Grays and Carrie Monroe. We have a special treat for you! We're going to perform 'I Promise You' by Selena Gomez and the Scene—"

"Not tonight, you're not!" a loud, psychotic voice shouted. Cheyenne and Jeanette could hear Carrie's heart race. It was none other than Julian Monroe. He was wearing a white robe decorated with blue design patterns. He shoved several teenagers aside, scrambled onto the stage, and grabbed Carrie by her tail before she could get away.

"Carrie!" Jeanette and Cheyenne exclaimed.

"Carrie-winkle!" Chad screamed from the crowd. Both he and Carrie's brother, Connor, scurried onto the little stage to try and rescue the chinchilla in distress. Julian hurled Carrie on top of Connor and pulled out a gun.

"Oh, no!" Carrie whimpered in fear. Her heart was racing like a flaming stallion on the rings of Saturn. Julian was actually going to kill her and Connor.

"I love you, little sis," she heard Connor whisper in her ear.

"I love you, too," Carrie whimpered. She glanced at Chad and mouthed the same words she whimpered to her brother. She saw the teary look of dread in her boyfriend's eyes.

Before he could pull the trigger, something grabbed the gun out of his hand. It was Gaby. Thomas and Hannah appeared on either side of Julian and threw him backwards. Then, Chris materialized and hit Julian over the head with a cinderblock. Thomas said to Gaby, "See? _That's_ the gumption I was talking about."

Chad helped Carrie up. Cheyenne and Jeanette helped Connor up as his date rushed over to check on him. Chad cried with Carrie in his arms, "Carrie-winkle, I was so worried I was going to lose you!"

"Oh, Captain Snuggly," Carrie sniffled the nickname she made up for her boyfriend.

"Vanilla and Chocolate!" Alvin suddenly gasped with a smile on his face.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Vanilla and Chocolate! That's what I'm calling Carrie and Chad from now on. You know, because Carrie's fur is white, and Chad's fur is brown. It looks like a chocolate-vanilla swirl when they entwine their tails," Alvin explained.

"'Vanilla and Chocolate'," Carrie echoed, "I like it!"

"It doesn't look like we'll be singing tonight," Cheyenne sighed. She gestured to the sound board that controlled all of the audio equipment. While everyone was tangling with Julian, someone else must have fried it.

"Darn those White Robes," Thomas muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Hannah asked.

"The White Robes. They're the old enemy of S.I.P. I was talking about. They're a very crafty organization. From what I remember, though I may be remembering incorrectly, they're worse than the Vipers by a country mile or two," Thomas explained.

"W-worse than the Vipers?" Jeanette stammered, recalling the coma that the Vipers had put Simon in.

"That's a cruddy name for an evil organization," Alvin commented.

"Any veteran S.I.P. agent recalls what they're capable of," Thomas warned. "I'll take care of this personally."

"You'll what?" Hannah asked.

"Let him do it," Chris advised.

"Thank you," Thomas said firmly to Chris. "Finally, someone who understands! I'll get everyone prepped."

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt, Carrie," Jeanette said to her chinchilla friend.

"Thanks, Jean," Carrie thanked her chipmunk friend.

**No one was hurt. By the way, I had planned to use the White Robes in an upcoming crossover (whenever I can get to it), so you could probably expect to see more White Robes in a future crossover compared to in my normal (by some standard or another) Chipmunk fictions.**


	6. The Weekend

**Here's the 6****th**** chapter. Not very long, but it is a rather romantic one. **

**Alvin: Enjoy!**

**Simon: Yes, we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Alvin: I just said that, Simon.**

**Chapter 6: The Weekend**

The next morning came around. Jeanette called Carrie to make sure she was alright. The poor chinchilla burst into tears over the phone. Jeanette consoled her, "Don't be upset, Carrie. You're okay now. You're okay. Okay?"

"R-right, Jeanette," Carrie seemed to regain her composure and held herself together. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Oh, you're welcome, Carrie. It's no trouble! A friend in need is a friend indeed!" Jeanette exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah. Thanks," Carrie sniffled over the phone. "Chad walked me to the door last night. He kissed me good night, and gave me a tight hug. His embrace was so warm and protective!"

"Like Simon's," Jeanette let out an amused giggle, think of her own boyfriend's loving and fortifying hugs.

"And Alvin came up with really cute nicknames last night. Vanilla and Chocolate."

"They're really cute!"

"Jeanette, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Carrie!"

"Um…do you think that…Julian will…come back?"

"No. He'll be locked up real tight! Thomas assured me so!"

"He also said 'If he isn't executed'," Carrie reminded her.

"'Julian Monroe is being tried by S.I.P. for repetitive animal abuse, repetitive drug abuse, and attempted homicide'," Jeanette recited from memory. She heard silence on the other end. "Carrie?"

"I'm here. I'm just…thinking," Carrie claimed. Jeanette could tell by the tone of the chinchilla's voice that she was remembering all the bitter times Julian insulted her and abused her. One time, Carrie had told Jeanette that Julian once broke her tail in three places with a high heeled shoe.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks."

Thus, their conversation ended. Theodore had been closer to recovery than ever. He was upstairs in the Chipmunks' bedroom (Dave and Claire had made the Chipmunks and Chipettes sleep in different rooms ever since Theodore and Eleanor had started dating), enjoying a bowl of soup. Eleanor was loyally at his bedside. Theodore offered, "Would you like some?" He was referring to the soup.

"No thanks," Eleanor shook her head. Theodore loved watching her pigtails fly with the movements of her head. "Theodore, I have to tell you something. It's kind of hard to say, and I don't think you'll like it."

"You can tell me anything, gumdrop," Theodore smiled. Eleanor whispered something so vile into his ear. His smile became a frown. "Who did that to you?!"

"I don't know who," Eleanor confessed. She felt like she was going to cry. "It j-just happened out of nowhere! I was helpless to save myself!"

"And you've been bullied all week?" Theodore asked.

"Someone even poured chocolate sauce on my head. I had to sneak into the girls' bathroom to clean up. I didn't want Jeanette or Brittany to see me," Eleanor continued.

"Ellie, did you talk to your guidance counselor?" Theodore asked. Again, Eleanor shook her head. Theodore wasn't so thrilled this time to watch her blonde pigtails flop back and forth.

"Theodore, in the halls, can you please…hold me like Alvin does with Brittany or Simon does with Jeanette?" Eleanor requested.

"Of course! Ellie, if I'm not doing something right, just tell me!" Theodore insisted. "You're my gumdrop. I want to make you happy."

"Thank you, Theodore," Eleanor barely refrained from hysterically sobbing. "I have another confession. You're not the first one I told this to."

"Then who was?" Theodore asked.

"Alvin. I told Alvin because, in some weird way, he's always felt like an older brother to me. So, I told him about what happened this past week. He told me that I was like the little sister he never had, and said he'd help any way he could. Then, he told me to tell you everything," Eleanor admitted. She sniffled and waited for her boyfriend to respond.

"That was so nice of him to help you," Theodore simply smiled. It wasn't the reaction Eleanor expected at all, but she was rather happy with it. "Ellie, I'll do anything to make you feel safe and happy. Just tell me what."

Eleanor hopped onto his bed and requested, "Cuddle with me, please?" Theodore smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Alvin stood in the doorway, smiling at the young twosome of cuddling chipmunks.

Jeanette and Simon were on the couch in the living room in the meantime. They had already finished reading The Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan. Theodore and Eleanor had given it to them for Christmas. Now, Simon and Jeanette were talking about it. Jeanette asked, "Okay, if you could be a demigod child, who would you want to be your godly parent?"

"In spite of the fact that Athena was rather angry and vengeful in this book, I'd kind of enjoy being her child. It is her cleverness I'd like to inherit, plus knowing that her children were afraid of spiders made me feel a little better about my arachnophobia," Simon explained.

"I would say the same. But if we were both children of Athena, wouldn't our relationship seem a little…weird?" Jeanette inquired.

"Ooh. I never thought of it that way. I-I can change my answer if you want," Simon offered.

"Simon, calm down," Jeanette giggled. "It's not like we really are demigod children."

"Oh, right," Simon chuckled awkwardly. "I have got to learn to relax."

"Does this help?" Jeanette asked and snuggled with her bespectacled boyfriend.

Content with his girlfriend's warm, soothing, angelic embrace, Simon exhaled, kissed the top of her head and said, "Yes. It helps me a great deal."

"You know, I think Aphrodite would be smiling down at us right about now," Jeanette giggled teasingly.

"As do I," Simon agreed with a chuckled. They gazed into each other's eyes. As they oh so loved to do, they each rubbed their noses against that of their lover. When they rubbed noses, it was like the world around them faded away, not that they cared as long as each had the other. After the nose rubbing, they briefly locked lips. After breaking the kiss, they gazed into each other's eyes again.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," they each said to each other simultaneously. Jeanette lunged into Simon's arms. They hugged and cuddled and snuggled. To Jeanette, Simon's arms weren't like heaven. They _were_ heaven. Those chipmunk arms were her fortress; her sanctuary of undying love. To Simon, Jeanette's embrace was the warmest, most soothing place in the universe (and every other universe there was and ever would be). She was his beautiful angel, his light and reason. He was her dreamy protector, her ever loyal hero. When one cried, the other would comfort. When one laughed, the other would laugh, too. If one was frightened, the other would chase his/her fears away. If one was hurt, the other would come to his/her aid in less than a heartbeat. If (heaven forbid) one of them died, the other would mourn till the day of his or her own death. They loved each other more than anything, and valued the life of the other even more than their own. Together, Simon and Jeanette whispered, "I love you. Now and forever, I will love you."

"Hey, you two," Dave greeted as he walked through. "Are you two having a lovey-dovey moment?" He noticed Simon nod, so he continued, "It looks like one of your most romantic moments yet."

"Thanks," Jeanette thanked softly. She was thinking about Simon. She felt so comfortable in his arms, as if nothing could hurt her.

Meanwhile, Brittany was talking to Alvin. She said to her boyfriend, "Al, thanks for being so brotherly to Ellie. She seemed so depressed this week. It broke my heart."

"It broke mine, too," Alvin claimed. "I felt like I had to help her. And she seemed so comfortable talking to me, like there was no pressure."

"Probably because she was worried that me, Jen, or Theo would flip out and get all defensive of her. Simon would probably tell the first adult he'd see. I guess she turned to you because she trusted you with something like this," Brittany hypothesized. "Anyways, thanks. You know my sisters mean a lot to me. Sometimes I'm overprotective, and sometimes I act like a total jerk." Her ears drooped.

"You're not a jerk. You're just a little to smitten with the spotlight," Alvin said teasingly. He smiled at his little joke.

"Watch it, Seville," Brittany warned, but she couldn't hide her smile. Then, when she could speak without giggling, she asked, "Hey, Alvie, something has been on my mind lately. It's that notch in your ear. I asked Dave about it, and he said you've had since you boys met him, and probably even longer. Why do you have that notch in your ear?"

Alvin's smile faded. Sadness filled his hazel eyes. "Oh. That." Reaching for his notched ear, he claimed, "I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh?" Brittany quizzically tilted her head.

"Yeah…" Alvin nodded. Brittany had never seen him so sad or lost in thought.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, Al."

"It's alright, Britt," Alvin sighed. And they left it at that. He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and said thoughtfully, "I'm so glad I have you, Britt. I love you."

"Oh, Alvie! I love you, too," Brittany confessed and hugged him.


	7. Dreams and Fear

**Me: Here's the 7****th**** chapter, so soon after the sixth. To tell the truth, I kind of gave myself the creeps just writing this one. But there is comfort in this chapter, too, which opens to door to romance. **

**Theodore: Ranger, I don't have the creeps.**

**Me: That is because you had a good dream.**

**Simon: (shivers)**

**Jeanette: (hugs Simon) **

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Fear**

That night, Simon was having a bad dream.

_Simon's nightmare…_

_Simon was alone in some dark room of cobblestone. The air was thick with evil. Only a small candle was lit, and it glowed with a blue flame. His favorite color was blue, but the blue of the flame did not appeal to him. It seemed ghostly, deathly, and evil. For a flame, it seemed so cold. For a light, it seemed so dark. His blue green eyes shifted from the fire on the candle to the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes, nor did he want to. He began shivering. His tail twitched nervously. It was becoming hard for him to breathe. He saw that he was surrounded by various types of spiders. He was cold, alone, and surrounded by spiders. And the worst part was Jeanette was nowhere in sight. From all directions, the spiders advanced towards him. He whimpered helplessly, "No, no, s-stay away!"_

_Still, the arachnids marched towards him. The creepy crawlies made him feel inexplicably frightened. Simon felt through the pocket of his sweatshirt, looking for the magic sword he had received through S.I.P. It was not there. Simon felt like doing something he only did under most extreme stress. He wanted to cry. But he was too petrified to even do that, though the tears hung in his eyes, yearning to come out. The worst part was that there was no Jeanette to comfort him in this desperate time. He begged, "Stay away!"_

_Creepy crawlies were everywhere, closing in. He frightfully demanded, "What do you want from me?!" _

_The bugs still advanced in silence. The little blue flame went out, but Simon knew the spiders were still there, still coming for him. He cried, "No!"_

_End of Simon's nightmare…_

Simon woke with a start. His hands were drenched in his perspiration (chipmunks sweat out there paws). He reached for his glasses on the nightstand and put them on. With the moonlight seeping in the window, he could see that there wasn't a creepy crawly in the room. His head turned to Alvin, who was still sleeping. In his sleep, the red clad Chipmunk mumbled, "No. Not that ear. No." He sounded slightly frightened. Then, he woke with a start and turned to Simon. "Oh, hey."

"You had a nightmare, too?" Simon asked his brother.

"Yeah," Alvin nodded. "Funny thing. It started off as a good dream. I was surrounded by our fans. Then, they started pulling at me. Some at my legs, some at my arms, some at my tail. Then, one fan girl pinched my…special ear," Alvin explained. Simon knew his brother was referring to the notched ear. Alvin continued, "The girl pulled my ear, making the notch bigger. If I hadn't woken up, I would have been down one ear in the dream. What was yours about?"

"I was in a dark room with no way out, and I was all alone. Not even Jeanette was there. Everywhere I looked, I saw hoards of angry spiders coming towards me, surely meaning to harm me," Simon explained, feeling tears coming on. "My tail wouldn't stop twitching. I didn't have my sword. I was alone. No one was there to save me or even console me. It was only me, the spiders, and a small candle flame. Thousands of them. Thousands of them wanting to sink their mandibles and needle-like teeth into my fur and flesh." A tear rushed down one of Simon's cheek.

"Whoa," Alvin simply said. "That sounds intense." He got onto his brother's bed and they exchanged brotherly hugs. Then, Alvin realized something. "Si, if you and I had nightmares, maybe Theo will."

Proving Alvin wrong, Theodore giggled happily in his sleep. Simon muttered, "Oh, the irony."

"I didn't know you were scared of spiders," Alvin whispered in surprise.

"Jeanette is the only other one who does," Simon replied in equal whisper. "It all started with the one that bit me on the island."

"The one that turned you into Simone?"

"Yeah."

"And now _all _spiders scare you?"

"Pretty much. Alvin, are you afraid of losing that ear?"

"A little. You're smart, Si. Wouldn't you say that my notched ear is a little more vulnerable than the other one?"

"It might be. I mean it could be."

On Sunday morning, Theodore happily skipped out of his bedroom. Simon and Alvin followed him. The Chipettes exited their bedroom. Simultaneously, Simon and Jeanette said to each other, "I had a horrible dream last night."

"You guys, too?" Brittany asked Alvin, who nodded.

"What was yours about?" Alvin asked his girlfriend.

"Well, uh, it's a little skin-deep. Someone dumped a bucket of permanent green paint all over my fur. You know green isn't exactly my color. Everyone was laughing at me. Someone said 'Christmas is over. Should we chop this tree down?' Then, he took an axe and…chopped off my tail. Everyone only laughed harder. One of my cheerleader friends picked up my green tail and waved it in my face, teasing me with it. And then you told me I was…ugly."

"I would never say that!"

"Then…you left me."

"Oh, Brittany, I would never," Alvin assured and hugged the Chipette.

"So what was your dream about?"

"I was being pulled apart."

"Simon, would you like me to share my dream first?" Jeanette shyly offered.

"Well, I, uh, only if you want to," Simon said to her.

"Um, alright. I was…drowning. I was drowning in blood. And you weren't there."

"Oh…" Simon hugged her.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"I was about to be eaten alive by spiders. And I was all alone."

"Oh, Simon," Jeanette hugged him back. "I know you don't like spiders."

"And I know you don't like blood, Jeanette."

Alvin decided to be the optimistic one for the sake of himself, his brother, his girlfriend, and Jeanette. He said, "C'mon, you guys—err, guy and girls. They were just stupid dreams."

"Alvin's right," Simon smiled. "I never thought I'd say that." Everyone laughed at that, and that included Alvin.

"Getting your tail cut off isn't skin-deep," Jeanette commented to Brittany.

"Everything else about it seemed to be," Brittany sighed. No one agreed, nor disagreed.

"I'm hungry," Alvin stated and went downstairs. His brother and the two Chipettes followed him down.

"Alvin, Simon, why were you two sleeping together this morning?" Theodore asked his brothers.

"Brittany and Jeanette, same question," Eleanor added. The four chipmunks in question simply told them that they had had bad dreams and left it at that. Theodore and Eleanor seemed to take that as an answer. Theodore wrapped an arm around Eleanor, and the blonde Chipette smiled.

"So, you two are finally getting lovey-dovey! Good for you!" Brittany squeaked, happy for her sister and Theodore. Her fluffy, auburn tail squirmed into the grasp of one of her paws. One of Alvin's paws protectively floated around his notched ear. Simon shivered for a few seconds. Jeanette hugged him and hung onto him like a life preserver.


	8. Love from the Heart and Soul

**Me: Here is the 8****th**** chapter.**

**Jeanette: A-and the last one.**

**Cheyenne: We're ending this one with a bang!**

**Me: Okay! (About to press red button)**

**Cheyenne: Don't even think about it.**

**Me: …Meany.**

**Jeanette: Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Simon: Oh, one more thing. There is a song in this chapter. It is 'I Promise You' by Selena Gomez and the Scene. Pokémon Ranger-Trainer does not own it by any means except for on his iPod.**

**Me: Thank you, Simon. Are we ready?**

**Simon & Jeanette: Yeah!**

**Chapter 8: Love from the Heart and Soul**

Monday came around. Alvin and Brittany had seemed tired, as most were on Mondays. Theodore was cheery was ever. Eleanor seemed somewhat…scared. Perhaps she was worried about getting bullied again. Simon and Jeanette were happy to be back at school. Jeanette was especially excited. She had wanted to make up for what happened at the dance and her performance being forcibly shut down. Carrie opted out this time. The chinchilla truly had a beautiful voice, but she probably hadn't recovered from the drama of being attacked and nearly killed. _She'll come around,_ Jeanette thought. She was right. Carrie did come around.

"Jeanette, um, c-can I be your backup singer?" Carrie asked shyly.

"Uh, sure," Jeanette nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not ready to be in the spotlight just yet," Carrie nodded.

"You know, I was kind of the same way when my sisters and I were starting out. Then, Ian basically tried turning Brittany into a solo artist."

"I think I might remember that. You were always my favorite. You were—are my idol. You became a role model to me; nice, smart, beautiful. You have everything a girl needs."

"Aww!" Jeanette felt flattered. She was someone's idol? Wow! What a feeling that was! She wondered if Simon felt a similar feeling when she called him her hero. He had selflessly saved her life multiple times, and it more often than not landed him in the hospital, bored out of his skull half the time. Simon and Jeanette, however, also had a fair number of romantic moments in the hospital. It was there that they had said 'I love you' to each other for the first time. When he was in a coma, she would always read to him. At a couple points in time, thanks to her friend, Selena Gomez, Jeanette and Simon were able to have conversations while he was in a coma.

"So, you're gonna sing it?" Cheyenne asked as she strolled up to the Chipette and chinchilla.

"Yeah. Carrie wants to be my backup," Jeanette nodded.

"Dang! I was going to ask."

"You can both be backup singers! Why did you both want to be my backup anyway?"

"We wanted to because it's a song that I personally feel fits you and Simon the best," Carrie answered. Cheyenne nodded in agreement.

"Me and Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah. Let's face it, you two are inseparable. This song is one of the many that suits you two well," Cheyenne claimed. "It's your song, Jeanie. We don't want to take that from you."

"Wow. Thanks, girls! You two are the best!" Jeanette exclaimed. She filled them in on when they were going to sing the song that they attempted at that school dance that Dr. Ruben decided to give them, the one that Julian crashed (literally. The gym still had some damage from the attack).

It was lunch time. Jeanette, Carrie, and Cheyenne each told their boyfriends to come to the cafeteria. Simon asked Fred and Chad, "Where are the girls?" The squirrel and chinchilla just shrugged. They were as dumbfounded and clueless as he was. Jeanette would never tell Simon to go somewhere without a reason, much less without showing up herself.

"Yoo-hoo!" a voice called from one of the tables. Standing on an empty table were Jeanette, Cheyenne, and Carrie. Jeanette was holding a microphone, and Carrie and Cheyenne each stood in front of a microphone stand.

"This one is for you three, especially you, Simon," Jeanette announced. She began to sing 'I Promise You' by Selena Gomez and the Scene. She sang:

"I know  
That my love for  
You is real  
It's something true  
That we do  
Just something natural  
That I feel  
When you walk in the room  
When you're near  
I feel my heart skips a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance, together

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

They say,  
That we're just too young to know,  
But I'm sure heart and soul  
That I'm never letting you go  
When it's right, it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
Every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

I'll never let you down  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you cannot confide,  
You listen when I speak  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by side

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

We're gonna make  
I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I promise you  
I promise you  
I promise you"

When she stopped, students and faculty members cheered for her and her friends. Among the cheering, Simon, Chad, and Fred were clapping their paws off. Simon climbed onto the table and approached his girlfriend with a big grin on his face. He told her, "Your singing was beautiful."

"You inspire me," Jeanette replied with the very smile that would always melt Simon's heart. She hugged him, allured by his warm, heavenly embrace and comforted by his soft, blue sweatshirt. To the bespectacled Chipette, Simon's arms were the best place anyone could be, and she was lucky to occupy his hold. "I love you, Simon."

"I love you, too, Jeanette," Simon whispered in her ear. "You're my entire world. You're my light and reason. I'd give you everything, but you _are_ my everything."

"Aww! You're so sweet! You ought to be a poet if you don't become a physicist, but with your intellect, you can be anything. I have full confidence in that," Jeanette smiled even more.

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Thank _you_ for loving me."

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" other students chanted.

"Shall we give them what they desire?" Simon asked his true love.

"Lead the way," Jeanette replied slyly. They passionately locked lips. Cheering arose from all around them. When the chipmunks broke the kiss, they smiled at each other, and held each other in a tight, loving hug. Even their tails made contact with each other.

"AWW!" students and faculty members cooed.

"No girl is as lucky as I am, because you are one of a kind," Jeanette claimed.

"Thank you, my angel," Simon thanked her.

"You're welcome, my hero," Jeanette replied.

**Me: Thank you all once again for reading this. I have recently started a new crossover, and after I finish this very story, I plan to start a special edition crossover. There really isn't much of a plot to it, however. It's more like a talk show series (the series being the chapters); featuring every category I've written for to date!**

**Alvin: You'll probably see all of us in it! I mean after all, we're world famous!**

**Simon: When will you begin the talk show story, Ranger?**

**Me: That's a good question. Soon, but I have no specific time. **

**Theodore: I like muffins.**

**Alvin: Yeah. Muffins sure bring back memories. Good times…**

**Theodore: Will there be muffins on the talk show?**

**Me: …**

**Simon: I don't think it's a story revolving around muffins, Theodore.**

**Theodore: Oh, poop.**

**Me: Okay, thanks for reading! You guys rock for this! Please remember to review! **


End file.
